


Sharing a Bed With Your Padawan

by DontCallMeShirley



Series: Willing Is Not Enough; We Must Do [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley





	Sharing a Bed With Your Padawan

Master Yan Dooku did not appreciate physical closeness. Sometimes, however, missions necessitated sharing sleeping quarters--and in this case a single bed--with his padawan Qui Gon Jinn. Jinn was an adequate padawan, but he left much to be desired as a bed sharer. Now that he was in his late teens he was quite tall and correspondingly broad, so he took up far too much space. He also had an annoying tendency to snore when he was congested, and something on this planet had triggered an allergy.

So Dooku lay there in long-suffering silence, tempted to shake his padawan to wake him up and make him be quiet. That is, until he noticed the pleasant warmth of a sleeping Jinn, both in the Force and next to him, and decided to leave him be.

*******

Master Qui Gon Jinn appreciated the comfort that came from sharing a bed, even if he only indulged in it on missions where there were no separate sleeping spots. He found it suited the Living Force. And he used to enjoy having his padawan Obi Wan Kenobi tucked up against his back in the night. However, ever since Obi Wan came back from Melida/Daan, his own sense of disappointment, mingled with Obi Wan’s everlasting guilt, made their interactions more uncomfortable than anything, even in sleep. 

Initially Obi Wan had offered to sleep outside of the room, or on the floor, until Qui Gon finally told him to stop it already and get in bed. And then he realized Obi Wan was lying there awake, frozen, uncomfortable, and doing everything possible not to touch his master. So Qui Gon, wanting some sleep and knowing Obi Wan needed some too, turned him on his side and spooned him, letting Obi Wan’s embarrassment bleed out and then saying, “Enough, child. Go to sleep.” It was the best sleep either had gotten since Obi Wan had left the Order.

*************

Anakin Skywalker was a very tactile child, far more than his master Obi Wan Kenobi was used to. Obi Wan imagined it was the result of living with an affectionate mother for 9 years. Anakin often needed comfort in the night, and would come to Obi Wan’s bed; and Obi Wan, not really knowing what to do with a temperamental, lonely child, let him in. Which Anakin enjoyed immensely, but Obi Wan did not. 

Anakin starfished, he stole the covers, he turned upside down and kicked Obi Wan in the face. Every morning after a lousy night’s sleep Obi Wan vowed not to let it happen again; and every night that Anakin woke up from a nightmare or just needed company, Obi Wan let him back in and resigned himself to another long night. Eventually Obi Wan figured out how to sleep through some of it, but by then Anakin began to outgrow his need for night time comfort.

**********  
Anakin Skywalker hadn’t intended to take a padawan, but Yoda and his old master Obi Wan Kenobi had tricked him into taking on Ahsoka Tano. Anakin resisted at first, but soon grew fond of the Togruta girl as she proved herself to be an invaluable ally on the front lines of the seemingly endless Clone Wars. The only thing he didn’t like sharing with Ahsoka was a bed.

Oh Anakin himself loved bed sharing, especially with his amazing wife Padme Amidala; and his former master Obi Wan Kenobi was a surprisingly close runner up. Ahsoka, on the other hand, kind of scared him. The Togruta were a predatory species, and at night, she sometimes bit and scratched, as though she were tearing into delicious hunks of meat. Anakin did not fancy becoming an accidental midnight snack, and did his best to avoid sleeping near her until he chanced upon a solution. On one of their campaigns a child had given him her large stuffed toy as a thank you. He hadn’t wanted to take the child’s toy, but Obi Wan had explained to him that it would be bad form in their culture to refuse, and so he had accepted it. And kept it on board The Resolute. (In his bunk.) So, the next time he and Snips had to share he he pulled it out, placed it between them with a forbidding look to prevent her from making comments, and found that they both slept quite well.


End file.
